


The Truth, & Nothing But The Truth:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine tells Danny the real reason, that she left, Before they leave for Laos, What does Danny find out?, Does Catherine tell him the truth?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna bebs good one!!!!*





	The Truth, & Nothing But The Truth:

*Summary: Catherine tells Danny the real reason, that she left, Before they leave for Laos, What does Danny find out?, Does Catherine tell him the truth?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna bebs good one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins hated keeping a secret from her love ones, especially her former lover, & friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, whom she is currently helping at the moment. But, She couldn’t take it anymore, so, she decided to tell their friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, the real reason, that she left.

 

“Danny ?, Can we talk for a second ?”, She asked, as she had a little bit of hesitation in her voice, & he nodded. They left Steve to do the packing, & went outside, so they can have privacy, without any distractions, or interruptions.

 

“What do you need to talk about, Catherine ?”, Danny asks, as they sit down, & faced each other for the first time in two years. She knew that he was pissed off at her for the last time that she was in Hawaii. The Naval Beauty took a deep breath, & began to explain everything, & she told the truth, & nothing but the truth.

 

“So, You were doing it to protect Super Seal ?”, He asked, as he was shocked to discovered this, as he was listening to her explaining her side of what happened. She nodded, “Yes”, & suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden, til Danny puts a hand on top of hers.

 

“You should tell Steve the truth, He deserves it, Don’t you think ?”, She nodded, & knew that he was right, Steve shaved, & cleaned himself up, & went over right to them, & was ready to go do whatever needed to be done. “Come on, Guys, It’s time to go”, He said to them, as he stood there.

 

“Steve, Wait, We need to talk”, She told him, & he nodded, as he said, “Okay”, & they went to the side, so they can talk. The Loudmouth Detective witnessed the exchange between them, & smiled, when he saw the couple kiss. They got ready for the mission, & get Hassan in the process.

 

The End.


End file.
